Ice troll (WoW)
Ice trolls can be found in the frigid lands of Dun Morogh where they once ruled the surface before the dwarves conquered it from them. Another ice troll tribe, the Drakkari, can be found in the frozen continent of Northrend where they founded the nation of Zul'Drak. Ice trolls are massive barbaric creatures of pale skin and more than twice the girth of their southern counterparts. Background ce trolls are a subspecies of troll that lives in cold climates. They have angular features, bright blue eyes, and mottled blue-white skin covered in hides and pelts. This troll has blue-white skin under grayish leather armor, and he sports a red mohawk. Ice trolls are generally evil and like most trolls, they are fierce protectors of their homes and may attack travelers to gain weapons, materials, clothing and food. They practice cannibalism and sometimes eat their slain enemies raw. Their spellcasters wield voodoo, and their culture is primitive and tribal. Also like other trolls, ice trolls seek to reclaim their lost empires. They have a particular hatred for Ironforge dwarves, who they believe drove them out of their lands in ages past. Ice trolls in Khaz Modan take advantage of the current chaos there to strike against their ancient enemies. However, ice troll mercenaries and slaves are not unknown; an adventurer who purchases the services of an ice troll mercenary can usually count on him to be a steadfast ally, and some such mercenaries take extended contracts. Ice trolls enjoy killing, and as long as their employers allow them to keep doing so, they serve well. Some ice troll mercenaries and slaves reach Lordaeron and Kalimdor through the goblin merchant empire. Ice trolls like to get to grips with their enemies, and most throw themselves into melee combat. Ice troll spellcasters stay behind to cast spells. Some ice troll warlords are charismatic and savvy enough to impose more sophisticated tactics on their warriors. Like their evil forest troll cousins, ice trolls revel in carnage and wickedness. Driven into the desolate wastes of Northrend in ancient times, the ice trolls carved out a meager society for themselves amongst the cold stone and lifeless plains. Cannibalistic by nature, ice trolls are renowned for their love of eating their recently slain enemies raw. Their social structure is very similar to that of their forest dwelling cousins. Ice trolls were actually the first to be exiled by the original Zandalar tribe due to their highly unnatural bloodlust and brutality which included a hatred for their own kind. Next to the remaining Zandalari trolls the ice trolls of their Northrend capital of Zul'Drak are unquestionably the largest of their kind standing an imposing 8–9 feet tall with clear sets of stacked muscle that stand out even among other trolls. The ice trolls of Dun Morogh — the Frostmane tribe — who are currently fighting a guerilla war against the dwarves, have been forced to live in caves and small encampments surrounding Iceflow Lake. It is unknown where the location of their former capital was, however the seat of their power now lies in the large cave complex of Frostmane Hold. In the hills of Shimmer Ridge, the ice trolls grow Shimmerweed and have several encampments (encampments include: Frostmane Hold, Shimmer Ridge, and the troll settlements near Anvilmar). Like other trolls, the ice trolls follow the Voodoo traditions, with a focus on priestly rather than shamanistic Voodoo. History The ice trolls of the Frostmane tribe had been the enemies of the dwarven kingdom since the dwarves invaded the surface of Dun Morogh and took it from the trolls hundreds of years ago. Before this catastrophe befell them, the ice trolls had controlled a small empire in Dun Morogh. Recently, in their ongoing ancestral holy-war against the dwarves, they have been content to let the troggs wear down their enemies for them. The ice trolls of Northrend are also a troubled civilization, first being the target of hostilities from the ancient empire of Azjol-Nerub, and now the land of Northrend is dominated by the Scourge. Ecology Description The skin of ice trolls can range from white to blue in color. A few green-skinned ice trolls have also been observed, but they are very rare, for such cases are matters of pigmentation alone (not plant growth, as with the forest trolls). Ice trolls typically have thick manes of hair, and despite being called ice trolls, they have little to no trouble living in other climates. Culture Ice Trolls have been observed to live in both igloo-like structures and simple tents. Their igloo structures are skilfully crafted and range widely in design, many being equipped with doors. Ice trolls generally live in small villages, usually located in areas shielded from icy winds. Frostmane society is geared around their state of guerilla war, with even the Whelps and Novices of their tribe being enlisted into the battle. Headhunters, Hideskinners, and Snowstriders form the core of their warrior force, making up the hunter-killer and ranger type warriors of their armies, and Seers and Shadowcasters act as their magic users and spiritual advisors. In the last great war it was observed that the ice trolls of Northrend also had Trapper, Berserker, Priest, High Priest, and Warlord type martial units, similar to most other troll military forces, and many of them acted as mercenaries for the Alliance forces of Prince Arthas in the belief that the Lich King was their common enemy. Unfortunately Arthas framed and betrayed the Ice Troll mercenaries, having his men kill them. Trivia (None) Category:Races Category:Humanoids Category:Creatures